How L Got His Habits
by miacchi
Summary: Exactly what it says on the title. The guys get drunk; cue the Q and A session.
1. Matsuda's Outburst and No Socks?

**A/N: hello! This is my first Death Note fic so… not much to say but…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**How L got His Habits**

**Chapter 1: His feet**

_**In the hotel room**_

The team now reduced in number of its members. Who was left were: Matsuda, Chief Yagami, Aizawa, Watari, Light and L. It has been quite a few month into the new year and just lost Ukita a few weeks ago.

And Matsuda, being the natural idiot he was, was bored. He was taking a short break and drinking some coffee Watari got from Starbucks down at the first floor of the hotel for everyone. He was in deep thought, for once. He's been thinking about a question since they met the mysterious detective so he asked that.

"Hey L, I've been wondering. Why do you have such strange habits?" he asked dumbly. The two old men stared at him with wide eyes, Aizawa gagged on his own coffee and Light had his coffee spill from his nose. And L… just stared. "And why, Matsuda-san, must you ask such stupid questions?" he asked.

"No, I'm being serious here!" he retorted back. "Haha, what an unlikely sight; Matsuda being serious!" Aizawa joked and everyone but L just laughed.

"How would you only eat sweets? And why not change that outfit of yours? And fix up your hair! Those make you look like you hadn't taken a bath in your life!" he said angrily. It was actually a funny scene; every time Matsuda gets mad and has a tantrum, he acts so childishly.

"…Now that I think about it, why **don't **you tell us, Ryuuzaki? I've been wondering too. Don't worry; we'll all work twice as hard as soon as he tells his story. Right?" Light suggested, wiping the mess on his nose.

"All right. But first, Watari; get them some sake and get me some more coffee; I'm telling a story here," said L as he faced them. After they got their drinks, they leaned in closer to find out why he acts so strangely. Even Watari didn't know how or why he did. He just changed so suddenly.

* * *

_**Twelve years ago at the Wammy's house.**_

Long, long ago, L Lawliet was a normal 12 year old boy. Neat black hair, normal various clothing, normal eating habits, normal hands, normal posture, no heavy black eyebags, and **normal feet.** So that was all he was; a normal 12 year old genius living in an orphanage. _Boring. And. Simple._

But one day, he decided to play outside with all the others. Playing some tennis. No one can beat him at tennis. He was the best and everybody admired him for that. _I wonder what it's like to be different for a change. What would happen? _He wondered. He's always been like that. Just like everybody else.

Would he ever change? Is change good? There were so many thoughts in his head. Why did he realize that just now? Why has this not happened in his life before? _Crap. More questions,_ he thought. _Just stop asking questions to yourself. That's stupid._

Before he could take a step, it started to rain suddenly and all the children were gone. He walked back inside the mansion and went up to his room He had his own room filled with just your usual stuff for older people. Like a computer, some books, and all that. He was drenched and some of his hair covered his face.

He took off his shoes and saw his socks were still dripping. He took the off and dried his feet with a towel. After that, he waited and just sat on his bed for a few minutes. Then, he started to smell something bad. _What smells? _He thought with disgust. He knows rain doesn't smell like that. And no one pranks him for putting stink bombs in his room. There were no pranksters in this orphanage; except for the two year olds, Mello and Matt. Even thought they're too young doesn't mean they can't prank and be smart enough to do that. But L knows that they wouldn't prank him. They had a deal.

He looked for the foul smell in every corner of his room but found nothing. The little genius then thought. He should smell his feet! Then that would look incredibly dumb; but it's worth a shot. So he again sat on his bed and sighed. He held his foot with two hands and lifted it high enough to reach his little nose. When it was high enough, he sniffed it and it stank like heck. He immediately let go of the stinky feet and came to a conclusion that water plus socks plus feet equals stench.

But what he didn't know was that the one year old, Near, was about to go to his room and saw that. He stopped and since he was too young, he tried it but didn't know how. Then the two year olds were trying to figure out what the baby was trying to do. Mello laughed at his stupidity but Matt was wondering what the infant was trying to do. Bite a toenail? Sniff his knee? Or what else could he be trying to do?

Back to the black haired boy, he made a mental note; not to wear any socks and hate them. And he'd only wear shoes when he goes outside, without any socks at all.

* * *

"Wow, Ryuuzaki. I never thought that a person could hate socks," said the idiot in awe. "Why, of course someone could! Look at me; and have you not experienced hate? It's like the hate I feel for Kira," replied the investigator.

"What else would you want to know? It's not like I'm going to say my true name," he added. Watari was also in shock; L had never opened up like this to anyone before. Not even himself!

Aizawa started to speak, "Well, I'd like to know why you-"

* * *

TBC

**Uh, I don't really know why I thought of this so… it's really random. :D What will Aizawa ask? Why **_**DOES **_**L act so differently? Will the team get drunk before L finishes his stories? Why is he agreeing to tell his stories? Why is Matsuda so dumb?**

**REVIEW TO FIND OUT NEXT! WATCH OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**NO REVIEWS, NO UPDATES.**

**- kLk.**


	2. Aizawa's Question

****

A/N: Well, I hope you guys enjoy my fics as much as I enjoy getting reviews! Here's the next chapter!

**But first, let's give our special thanks to:**

_**LawlietxRinoa **__It's funny…? AWESOME!! :D_

_**Puddingcup **__here's the update!! Also, true. Matsuda IS stupid. But that's why his fans love him! That's what he's good at; being stupid. In a good way!_

_**LawlietIsJustice **__yeah. thanks for the tip. I'm sorry if it's too confusing… : S_

**Anywhoo, enjoy!**

* * *

_**Recap**_

"_Wow, Ryuuzaki. I never thought that a person could hate socks," said the idiot in awe. "Why, of course someone could! Look at me; and have you not experienced hate? It's like the hate I feel for Kira," replied the investigator. _

"_What else would you want to know? It's not like I'm going to say my true name," he added. Watari was also in shock; L had never opened up like this to anyone before. Not even himself!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: His Hands**

Aizawa started to speak, "Well, I'd like to know why you hold things so strangely."

"YES, YES! THAT TOO! Why must you hold things so oddly, Ryuuzaki?!" Matsuda excitedly exclaimed as he tried holding his first bottle of sake like L, but failed. He dropped the bottle on the carpet and made a big mess.

And Light, having a low tolerance for alcohol, he laughed hysterically and said, "Why, Matsuda-san! It looks like you pissed on the broken glass!" Again, a roar of laughter was heard throughout the hotel room. "SHH!! You're interrupting the story!" Chief Yagami said seriously, but he looked so childish saying that line.

"So here's what happened," Ryuuzaki started.

* * *

_**12 years ago…**_

After the experience of giving up his own socks, he was still his old normal self. As you can see, he was busy revising his knowledge of science on his study table **without his socks, **but he was sitting perfectly typical. This time, he was studying about bacteria and germs. He was also eating, drinking and writing on separate pieces of paper.

But then yet another random thought went across his mind. _Why do I have 5 fingers when I only use two most of the time? Good question,_ he thought. He could even hold anything with only his thumb and index finger. His arm accidentally hit the glass of water and spilled all over his papers. He tried picking them up with his thumb and index finger. It was too easy. And he threw them to his little trash can.

The 12 year old was also about to do some experiments with his microscope to see what they look like. He got some unidentified goo-like substance from a random jar off his shelf and put a little amount on the glass. He saw the image and thought it looked… ew; he was disgusted. He cleaned it all up and lay down on his bed to watch some cartoons. He liked them; they were entertaining and he was bored.

* * *

After watching more shows, he saw that it was the climax of the episode, and comically, the character by the sidelines was sweating a lot, eyes widely open and the very popular habit of nervously biting and chewing on fingernails. _Why do people do that in cartoons? _He wondered. As a child, he was always curiously asking for answers of his questions.

He's also never chewed on his fingernails before. Maybe he could try doing that…? He lifted his right hand up and put his thumb near his mouth. He opened his mouth and put a little part of his thumb on his lower teeth. He slowly bit into it and retrieved a tiny bit of his nail. And he repeated but this time, he got a little piece of dried skin.

Outside, it seems like someone was waiting for him out his door. A blonde holding a toy gun which dropped on the floor, and a redhead who looked like his eyes were opened really widely behind his goggles. _Oh. It's Matt and Mello,_ he told himself. The little boys looked horrified and started running around in circles. The black haired boy chuckled at the boys' silly antics as they got tired and walked slower.

"OH, NO! L IS EATING HIS FINGERS!" screamed the red headed 2 year old. He also took off his goggles for a while to see a better view and if his goggles were tricking his eyesight and rubbed his eyes. Then he put them back on.

"AND NEXT THING YOU KNOW, HE'LL BE EATING HIS HANDS, THEN HIS WHOLE BODY!" continued the blonde boy, putting his hands on his face for dramatic effect.

"OR MAYBE US! RUN, MELLO!" yelled the boy as he ran.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?!" the other said in reply, picking up his little toy gun he dropped on the floor.

_Kids…_ he thought. Shrugging off what the little boys mentioned, he looked at the two tiny pieces and placed them under the microscope. He saw some little images. It looked less disgusting than before.

Again, he started doing some paperwork. As he tried recalling the name of the gooey substance, his hand automatically went up and his mouth opened up, then his teeth involuntarily chewed on the tip of his thumb. He doesn't know why; but it just happened.

So on that day, he decided he'd let it be. And prove that you may only need 2 fingers holding up stuff. He doesn't know why, but his mind just told him so.

* * *

"And it was all just because of science?!" Aizawa questioned, feeling a bit insulted that Science, his favorite subject, has been blamed by L for his uncontrollable habits.

"Hai. Any other questions? Or shall we continue on our case?" he asked dully while sipping some coffee.

"NO!!" yelled all the members of the task force, including Watari, even stood up and put their hands in front of the young detective's face as if to say "STOP!!"

Chief Yagami raised his hand and said, "Actually, Ryuuzaki, I'd really want to know why you-"

* * *

TBC

**Wow, Matsuda was ACTUALLY silent this time… freaky. What is Chief Yagami wanting to know? Why IS L trying to tell stories?! Why is Light so shallow when he's drunk?! READ THE NEXT CHAPTER AND REVIEW OR ALL THESE QUESTIONS WILL REMAIN UNANSWERED!**

**- kLk.**


	3. Being an Insomniac

**A/N: Well nothing much to say so… here's the next chapter!**

**Special thanks to the reviewers from chapter 2:**

_**Jillian Leonheart **__LAWL I think it's the sake. And I may consider that 10 update boost…_

_**Bloodroot Godot **__haha. Having a drunk Light is very interesting…_

_**Puddingcup **__yes. Matt and Mello are some of my favorite characters too, so they'll have an appearance in every chapter i guess.. with Near! : P_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Recap**_

"_And it was all just because of science?!" Aizawa questioned, feeling a bit insulted that Science, his favorite subject, has been blamed by L for his uncontrollable habits._

"_Hai. Any other questions? Or shall we continue on our case?" he asked dully while sipping some coffee._

"_NO!!" yelled all the members of the task force, including Watari, even stood up and put their hands in front of the young detective's face as if to say "STOP!!"_

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Being an Insomniac**

Chief Yagami raised his hand and said, "Actually, Ryuuzaki-san, I'd really want to know why you stay up all night and sleep for maybe 3 hours a week. I know why you have your eye bags; it's because you hardly ever sleep!"

"No, dad. It's because –hic- Ryuuzaki is a raccoon!" Light drunkenly stated, his eyes misty. "HEY, THAT'S NOT IT, LIGHT-KUN! HE'S NOT A RACCOON; HE'S AN ANOREXIC PANDA!" a drunk Matsuda came over to Light and had a little argument.

"Maybe you should get on with the story, Ryuuzaki…" Aizawa said, watching the fight getting worse and the two stopped. Their eyes widened and they childishly sat on the floor in front of L.

"Well…" he started.

* * *

_**12 years ago…**_

Busy as ever, L has been working and studying from 8 in the morning after finishing breakfast. He almost skipped lunch but luckily, someone brought him the meal. But now, it was 6pm, and he was still working nonstop. And yes, he was eating while working.

So he's always been a workaholic. So what? If he's bored, he works. And he even works just for the heck of it. If you ask him 'what's the first thing that comes to mind when you hear the word **fun**?' or 'what do you enjoy doing?' he'd say work.

And if he'd get in trouble (not saying he did or will be), he'd be locked in an empty room doing nothing or maybe torture him with the lamest kiddy shows or something.

_Ehh… too much paperwork to do; just the way I like it. But it'd be nice for once to finish it all of in one day, _he happily thought as he just finished some of his medical studies. He wanted to go over everything he has learnt often just to refresh his memory. All the subjects, all the topics; he'd like to learn as much as possible. He thought it may be useful for whatever future job he'd get.

He's never really thought of it yet though. 'Maybe one of these days I'll finally find whatever I wanna be before leaving' was what he said when people ever asked him what he wants to be when he grows up.

* * *

**9:00 pm**, the clock read. By now, he's doing his geography and history studies. He has studied the whole continent of Asia so far. Every country. You may think it's impossible but for this young genius, he knows a lot about it. Asia is his most favorite continent for some reason. . A very interesting continent. And his favorite country? Japan.

By 12 at midnight, he was still studying his way through Asia. He wasn't tired, really. He was enjoying studying; like a teenager and his newest videogame. As the time passed, his energy still doesn't wear out.

**3: 59 am**, the clock read. Finally finished his geography and history, he moved on to a language he is currently studying: Japanese. Since he was interested in the country itself and dreaming of going there one day, he might as well study the language.

_Translate the following: Kohi no o-kawari wo kudasai. _The statements popped up on the laptop. Then he typed. **More coffee, please. **Once again, he was correct. Another series of questions and typing came.

_What is 'hyakunin-isshu'?_

**A card game played at New Year's.**

Correct.

_Watashi ni kanojo wa issatsu no hon wo kuremashita._

**She gave me a book.**

Correct.

* * *

After a lot more questions answered correctly, moving on to another subject and successfully finishes, he finally finished revising everything he's learnt. But what time is it? It's 8 in the morning. But he still doesn't feel tired at all; like he wants to do more reviewing. But now that he's gone through everything, he's done and bored.

"Good mornin' everyone!" greeted two loud voices outside the door, greeting the nearby rooms. Yes, people. It's Matt, Mello and Near!

"Whatcha doin?" the blonde asked the black haired boy as he turned around to face him. "AAH! What happened to you?! You look like a panda, L!" Mello said as the other two looked in surprise.

"No, silly; he's a raccoon!" Matt said as he got a closer look. "Nah, he's a panda!" the other retorted.

"Raccoon!" said the redheaded boy.

"Panda!" the blonde argued.

"RACCOON!"

"PANDA!"

"…Panda-raccoon?" the white haired boy asked. "NO!" the two shouted getting caught up in their argument. The two got into a bit of a rumble, trampling on each other and rolled off out the door. And Near, being the good little one year old, followed them just in case it gets worse.

"What did they mean by that?" L asked himself loudly and looked in the mirror. Around his eyes were dark circles meaning he has stayed up too much and needs some sleep. _Hmm… I'l just try to sleep whenever I feel like it. Can't be bothered; One must not waste time. I can die at any moment, _he thought.

* * *

_**The next day…**_

Still not sleeping for 2 days, he took a little nap. He woke up after his alarm clock has gone off. And then after 6 days of not sleeping, he fell asleep. I guess he's kinda used to 3-hour naps a week.

* * *

"Ahh what the hell, Ryuuzaki?! You can get used to doing that?! I should try that if I want to work for more hours," Chief Yagami asked, still drunk. But he's still got some sense in him.

"Hai. One can get used to something as long as they try doing it," the detective answered while taking a bite of his donut.

"Questions, anyone?" he asked once more.

"OOH! PICK ME, RYUUZAKI!" Matsuda waved his arm around in the air standing and 'accidentally' hitting Light with his arm. He pretended that it didn't happen.

"What now…?" L dryly asked.

After thinking, Matsuda finally spoke up, "WELL… why do you ALWAYS-"

* * *

TBC

**When will the drunkenness end? Will Matsuda and Light ever stop fighting when they're drunk? What's Matsuda gonna ask? READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT!!**

**NO REVIEWS NO UPDATES!**

**- kLk.**


	4. The Coffee, the Sweets

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating in like a week… been re-addicted to RuneScape. PM/review your username if u want an add… coz my username has my last name in it… (2-3 years ago…) Saturday was the boringest day ever..**

**Special reviews from chapter 3:**

_**Saya'z Sasu9 **__thanks! __here it is!_

_**Puddingcup **__thank you! And yes a drunken Matsuda IS scary. Have you watched the ep 'Matsuda'? he acted drunk and he jumped off! XD_

* * *

**Enjoy!**

_**Recap**_

"_Ahh what the hell, Ryuuzaki?! You can get used to doing that?! I should try that if I want to work for more hours," Chief Yagami asked, still drunk. But he's still got some sense in him._

"_Hai. One can get used to something as long as they try doing it," the detective answered while taking a bite of his donut._

"_Questions, anyone?" he asked once more._

"_OOH! PICK ME, RYUUZAKI!" Matsuda waved his arm around in the air standing and 'accidentally' hitting Light with his arm. He pretended that it didn't happen._

"_What now…?" L dryly asked._

* * *

**Chapter 4 : The Coffee, the sweets**

After thinking, Matsuda finally spoke up, "WELL… why do you ALWAYS, I mean, -hic- ALWAYS eat sweets?! Why do you ONLY –hic- eat sweets?! It's like, -hic- unhealthy! And why only drink coffee?"

"UN-HEALTHY, Y' KNOW?!" supported a still-drunk Light, in gangstuh mode. "And the coffee too. Why do you NOT get hyper AND fat after all that caffeine and sugar?"

And as Matsuda the question, Watari chuckled lightly as he remembered the memory of the boy's addiction one day.

"Yeah!" the 3 members cheered.

"Well, simple story, really," the detective said as he took a bite out of his new donut.

* * *

_**12 years ago…**_

On his 'day-off' at breakfast, L was served some muffins for breakfast. He was probably going to spend his whole day with his daddy-I mean, Watari. Watari served as his father figure in life. He was the one who took care of him for his whole life so the least he could do is maybe have some 'bonding' time together.

"I'll be right back; I'm getting the newspaper for today," the man said as he put on his slippers to head out the door. Bored, L saw the steaming mug of brown liquid. He took a closer look and sniffed it. _Mmm… smells good. I wonder why adults like this __**coffee**__, _he thought. He looked around to see if the inventor was around. Seeing no one, He held the handle and put his other hand on the side of the mug.

He slowly took a little sip. _Yum. It tastes good! But it needs a little more sugar, _he thought as he put about 8 sugar cubes in and stirred it. "Maybe one little last sip won't hurt, right?" he asked himself. He took another mouthful and swallowed. And hell, it tasted so good!

"MUST. NOT. FINISH…" the black haired boy struggled. To drink or not to drink? That is the question! And L, just leave it to another angle vs. devil battle.

_I want some more. _His little 'inner devil' thought.

_**But you mustn't! It's Watari's, not yours! **_Argued his 'inner angel'.

_Come on, L. He won't notice a little amount gone right? _

_**You stupid devil. He's already drunk a quarter of it! How could Watari **__**NOT **__**notice the difference?!**_

_You're his favourite out of all anyways. It's not like you'll get in trouble!_

_**But Watari is fair! And Coffee is for adults only!**_

_Shut it, angel; you know L's mature enough to be considered as an adult!_

_**I know but… oh forget it. Like I'll ever win this one… But I SHALL win in the future battles! FOR I AM JUSTICE!**_

_Riiight. You must be high on bread today._

_**Hell ya I am!**_

Devil wins, angel loses. It's a tie! He slightly tilted his head and the mug, and drank the rest of the coffee. "I feel… so alive!" L said as he raised his fist in the air. "Ahem… am I interrupting something…?" a sudden voice said. OMG IT'S WATARI!

"… sorry. I was.. thirsty…?" the 12 year old laughed nervously as the man started to… laugh with him? "W-wait, no punishments? No screaming?" confused, the preteen asked expecting trouble. "Well, how could you stop a child from curiosity?" Watari joked as he made 2 more mugs of coffee for the two of them.

"Make this every 5 hours?" L asked, taking a drink.

"Why not?"

* * *

_**At Lunch…**_

"Where do you get this pastry? Are there more kinds?" L asked quickly as he finished his muffin. Watari nodded and gave him a big stack of different pastries. Different kinds of cookies, cakes, pies, muffins, cupcake and every single pastry you can think of.

As he saw this, the young boy cried for his joy and ate the food in an hour. "More?" he asked again but the old man shook his head. "Butbutbut… I GOTS to have more sweet things!" the boy begged as he tugged on Watari's jacket.

"…Well, there are OTHER sweets. Like chocolate and candy, for example. Let me get some," he replied as he went and came back with a box of assorted sweets. Chocolates, lollipops, jelly, marshmallows and more.

Picking on up, L ate all different kinds. But he never stopped eating them (except for 5 minute coffee breaks) until the box was empty. The black haired boy burped as he ate the last piece and was FINALLY full. "Aren't you afraid of getting fat?" the old man asked as he cleaned up the mess.

"Well, according to my research, a lot of thinking gets rid of calories. So there's nothing to worry about. As for diabetes… well, I don't know. Might as well die being happy," the 12 year old shrugged. "And can you buy more sweets for me? I swear; those are the only kind of food I'll be eating from now on," he added as he went back to his room to do more work.

* * *

"Whoah. You can REALLY be easily obsessed with stuff huh, Ryuuzaki?" Aizawa asked while gulping down some sake.

"Yeah. It's kind of like smoking and drinking alcohol; once you try it, you never stop," L said as he finished another donut.

"… You have an inner angel and devil?" Light dumbly asked as he took another bottle of sake.

"Doesn't everyone have one? And probably Kira's angel is dead and the devil takes control," the detective said as he grabbed another cup of coffee.

Light raised his hand as his face got redder because of the alcohol and had started to ask a question, "L, why do you-"

* * *

TBC

**What is Light going to ask? Will there be more alcohol? And donuts? Why does Light have different sides when he's drunk? READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT!!**

**And please drop a review for an update. : D**

**- kLk.**


	5. Posture

**A/N: hi. So far this IS my best stories! Thanks to all the readers. .**

**Special thanks to the reviewers from chapter 4:**

_**puddingcup **Matsuda is awesome. X3_

**And the anonymous:**

_**MegamiAmeKage **yeah. in my story. :D_

_**forever-itachi **DASS RIGHT! lol. _

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Recap**_

"_Whoah. You can REALLY be easily obsessed with stuff huh, Ryuuzaki?" Aizawa asked while gulping down some sake._

"_Yeah. It's kind of like smoking and drinking alcohol; once you try it, you never stop," L said as he finished another donut._

"… _You have an inner angel and devil?" Light dumbly asked as he took another bottle of sake._

"_Doesn't everyone have one? And probably Kira's angel is dead and the devil takes control," the detective said as he grabbed another cup of coffee._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Posture**

Light raised his hand as his face got redder because of the alcohol and had started to ask a question, "L, why do you arch your back like an old fart?"

"Yeah, he does! Like the king of the shinigami realm!" Ryuk chuckled at Light's question.

"AND why DO you sit like that?" Matsuda added, taking another bottle.

"…Your posture IS sorta childish and old-ish, if that's possible," Chief Yagami thought loudly.

"Here's what happened…" the detective now began telling a story; about his posture.

* * *

_**12 years ago…**_

To L, it felt like a lot of his life change in an instant; like it just happened yesterday… Which it was. So being different makes everything more interesting; if he was still normal, he'd live a very boring life… just like everyone else.

So today, it's a typical day. Sky is blue, sun is out and it's a perfectly good weather to get some fresh air.

Not for this 12 year old boy. But yeah, it was a normal day… for work. And studies.

As he carried his books and things to his desk, he saw his floor was… sticky. Rolling his eyes, he sat on his chair. And guess what?

**He put his legs up and sat in a very 'unique' position.**

Then, he started work again. :D

Outside, little Near spotted him sitting in a weird way. Trying to copy him, he fell a lot of times but all he came up with is half of what the older boy did.

_Meh, screw that. 'Proper' posture my ass, _L thought as he remembered that one random lady in the orphanage.

"_Not only girls should have the right position, but boys must ALSO learn how to be sophisticated and polite."_

Who knew this guy was going rebellious?

Well, half of the boys in there just 'forgot' about it. Some were too scared, so they kept it up. It's because she was a freaking perfectionist. Maybe you can call her a random Mary Sue who popped out of no where.

So going back to the MAIN topic, he thought it was actually more comfortable. And he felt smarter too. Say about… 40 percent? If that was even possible.

But yes, it did make him feel at ease AND smarter by 40 percent. He decided that's the way he'd be sitting 'til he dies.

* * *

_**Later…**_

So it's his 6th day of not sleeping! Feeling very tired, he slouched while walking into the kitchen to get some more coffee. He's no yet allowed to have a coffee machine or coffee station in his room… :(

But sweets are allowed though. :D

"OH MY… YOU LOOK LIKE AN OLD MAN! LIKE WATARI!" someone shouted across the room. "What are you two supposed to be doing at this time? Go to sleep. It's midnight," the black haired boy loudly whispered as he heated up some water.

"Well, Mello dragged me along with him to steal more chocolate, so don't mind me," Matt said from behind the blonde. Both were smiling cheekily. Matt was just there to help carry the boxes.

"What are YOU doing in here?" Mello asked, trying to reach a box. "Coffee," L dryly stated, putting down a couple of boxes for them. It's like anyone would notice 2 boxes missing out of 20 right? After all, this place is filled with people, the owner is rich and who would HATE chocolate?

"Oh. Right," the red head scratched the back of his head, about to grab a box. After the water was boiled and the coffee was made (with a lot of sugar, of course), L took a big thermos and poured all the hot water in, along with the solution.

Saying good night, he headed out and went to his room, back still arched.

_Who'd wanna waste their own energy trying to keep their backs straight? _He thought as he drank a bit of the warm beverage. Finally satisfied with yet another big change in his life, he went back to study.

* * *

"Wait- I thought you weren't lazy!" Aizawa exclaimed, getting out of his seat.

"Well, I AM lazy when it comes to appearances because it doesn't really matter," L answered finishing yet another cup of Starbucks coffee.

"No, Ryuuzaki. You're wrong; it's the outside that counts," Light who is 'very modest', made a gesture on his whole body as if to say 'hey, look at me! I'm sexy!'.

"I agree, but it's just y-" Matsuda was cut off by Light jumping on him.

"Shut the hell up, Matsuda!" Light retorted back, pulling the other man's hair.

Everybody sweatdropped at the two drunkards' actions. They really ARE idiots…

"…well, speaking of appearances-"

* * *

TBC

**Short, wasn't it? Sorry, couldn't really come up of anything to at least go 1000 words for each chapter…**

**Well, you guys probably know what question's coming… probably the 2****nd**** to the last chapter.**

**You guys know what to do. : D**

**- kLk.**


	6. Do appearances count?

**A/N: The end of this fic is coming… o.o**

**Special thanks to the reviewers from chapter 5:**

_**Llover **__thanks for reviewing! L IS HOT! Lol._

_**Bee4ever **__yup! I update every weekend, I guess…_

_**Puddingcup **__well, it because Matsuda was about to say something like 'your just ugly' or something… _

**And the anonymous:**

_**Forever-itachi **__lolthnx! _

_**Yuki **__that is so smart of him, huh? Lol. _

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Recap**_

"_Wait- I thought you weren't lazy!" Aizawa exclaimed, getting out of his seat._

"_Well, I AM lazy when it comes to appearances because it doesn't really matter," L answered finishing yet another cup of Starbucks coffee._

"_No, Ryuuzaki. You're wrong; it's the outside that counts," Light who is 'very modest', made a gesture on his whole body as if to say 'hey, look at me! I'm sexy!'._

"_I agree, but it's just y-" Matsuda was cut off by Light jumping on him._

"_Shut the hell up, Matsuda!" Light retorted back, pulling the other man's hair._

_Everybody sweatdropped at the two drunkards' actions. They really ARE idiots…_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Do appearances count?**

"…well, speaking of appearances, why DO you dress like that?" Aizawa looked at the young detective weirdly.

"Why? Do you have a problem?" L asked.

"I was just asking!" at the sentence, L grabbed another cup of Starbucks coffee.

"AND why do you," Matsuda smiled deviously. "…have weird, messy **bed hair**?!" emphasizing the last part, he messed up L's hair even more than it already was.

"What?! It SO does look like you've just had-"

"We know. You don't have to say it out loud. Gawd, you're such an idiot, Matsuda. You've just spotted the most obvious thing ever!" Light 'giggled'. Which was scary.

All you could hear throughout the room were men laughing so hard that they almost peed in their pants. _**Almost.**_

Once the laughter died, (after 6 minutes) he started to tell his story.

* * *

_**12 (and a half) years ago…**_

It's been a few months since this 12 year old has changed. A lot.

L felt very lazy today. All he could do for now was lie on his bed and stare at his plain white ceiling still wondering how those events occurred. The events changed him a lot; which made him more unique with every single day that passes.

He got up and went to stand next to his mirror and looked at his own reflection. You could say he looked a bit different, not just his height growth. You could just see his arched back, shoeless feet, very dark eye bags and a lollipop in his mouth.

After taking a bath, he just grabbed some random clothes and threw them on. Did you know what he got?

A plain white long-sleeved shirt and plain blue jeans. :D

Once again, he looked in the mirror (and got another lollipop). His hair was a BIG mess, like he… never mind. And his clothes were simple.

_My outfit is very… plain. But very comfortable. It can't be bothered to spend like, an hour to plan what to wear, _he thought lazily, his hand running through his hair.

* * *

Everything was silent until…

"CHOCO-MELLO ATTACK! HIYAH!!"

"WHAAA? MELLO, WHAT THE F-"

"Yo!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?! STALKER! AND DON'T SWEAR; IT'S BAD FOR YOU!"

"I KNOW YOU, AND I'M NOT YOUR STALKER!"

"…Uhh…"

"WELL, WHO ARE YOU?!"

"WHADDAYA MEAN 'WHO ARE YOU'? DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" L screamed, losing his 'calmness'.

"Yeah. I'll leave you two alone," Matt whispered while taking his game out with him to the other room.

"Don't answer a question with a question…" Mello growled.

_Ugh. What the hell, _getting a bit annoyed, L took out a huge lollipop. Not just ANYONE could finish a lollipop with almost the size of your head.

The blonde's eyes widened as he apologized for 'screaming' and 'accusing L as a stalker'. "I-I'm sorry, you just didn't look like yourself," Mello scratched the back of his bead sheepishly. "It's alright. I know I DID change a little," then Mello gave him a look. "… A lot," L sighed.

"I always wanted to ask. What happened to you?" the younger boy asked.

"It's called 'wondering how it's like to be different'. Don't even try that if you want to stay the same," the older one replied.

"Eh? Lemme try changing you back," Mello said.

"Hey, where are you going?" L curiously asked.

"I'm talking ta you! Hey, don't just walk out the door or I'll- OH. Oh sh-" he then realized what was about to happen when he saw the child running towards him.

Mello ran towards the older boy who was currently facing the blonde.

"YAAAAAH! CHOCO-MELLO SUPER KICK!!" the little one shouted, 'super-kicking' L's back to try 'fixing it up'.

But the result of the kick was L falling on the floor. Hard. "Alright, that didn't work," Mello sighed and suddenly snatched the lollipop out of the black haired boy's hand.

"What-Hey, I was eating that," he got his lollipop back. "And obviously, I can't change your clothes; EW," the blonde said.

"Here, put on these bunny slippers. They're pretty comfy," getting slippers out of nowhere, he slipped them into the other's feet.

Being uncomfortable, he kicked them off after a second with them. "SLEEP!" the boy shouted.

"Uh, no."

Getting a comb out of nowhere, he started combing the older boy's hair. After 1 second of actually looking neat, his hair went back to its normal messy style.

"OH EM GEE! YAR!" the boy yelled.

"Excuse me?" obviously, the older one didn't understand what he said.

"… you know, Oh-My-Gawd..? And YAR… You-Are-Retarded..? Don't you ever watch TV?"

"Yes, but where do you get the lines from?"

"Seriously, do you even know what 'acronyms' are?" the blonde shook his head in disappointment.

"I swear, you are smarter than an average two year old," L looked at Mello weirdly.

"Why do you think I'm in here?"

Then the blonde boy left the 12 year old to think. "These clothes are too plain, yet comfortable… I like it," he said as he went on his bed to stare at the blank ceiling once more.

* * *

"Where does that kid get all his lines from? That's amazing for a two year old to learn!" the chief stated, astounded.

"I wish MY kid could be like him!" Aizawa had sparkles in his eyes, yet still drunk.

"He's smarter than Matsuda," Light stated.

"HEY! Well, at least the kid is MO-DEST," Matsuda retorted.

"Shuddup." Out of comebacks, Light stayed quiet.

"Yes, he IS smart, isn't he? I have no idea where he got it from, but all I know is that the author thought of it," the detective answered. All eyes were on him, looking at him like he was a retard.

Everyone went silent until…

"I have two little questions-"

* * *

TBC

**Again, I created randoms just to extend the story. I want at least a thousand words per chapter. AT LEAST!**

**And btw, I have another idea in mind for a fic. It's a Death Note x Hell Girl crossover. What do you think? With or without pairings, and what genre? Should I consider that idea? Idk. YOU answer the question!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**- kLk.**

* * *


	7. Probabilities and Cell Phones

**A/N: I guess this is the last chapter… to all the readers, ESPECIALLY THE REVIEWERS, thank you for supporting this fanfic; I appreciate you!**

**Special thanks to the reviewer from chapter 6:**

_**Puddingcup **__Matsuda says: HEY! I was putting LOT of exaggeration on that word! OMG I USED A BIG WORD! : D Butbutbut… I'm older so I'm wiserrr!! TRUST ME! -kLk high fives back-_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Recap**_

"_Where does that kid get all his lines from? That's amazing for a two year old to learn!" the chief stated, astounded._

"_I wish MY kid could be like him!" Aizawa had sparkles in his eyes, yet still drunk._

"_He's smarter than Matsuda," Light stated._

"_HEY! Well, at least the kid is MO-DEST," Matsuda retorted._

"_Shuddup." Out of comebacks, Light stayed quiet._

"_Yes, he IS smart, isn't he? I have no idea where he got it from, but all I know is that the author thought of it," the detective answered. All eyes were on him, looking at him like he was a retard._

_Everyone went silent until…_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Probabilities and Cell phones **

"I have two little questions: One, why do you ALWAYS calculate probabilities? And two, why do you hate cell phones and use them? That's SO retarded of you!" Chief Yagami asked in an unusual way.

"Hey, Ryuuzaki! Did you wanna be a fortune teller? You COULD be one; except you use a lot of calculating the chances…" Matsuda was hoping for L to tell HIS fortune.

"Well, there's still a lot of time, isn't there? Watari, get me some more coffee and get them more sake," he said, ignoring Matsuda.

"Uh, L! Don't just ignore me! I'm curious!!" the older black haired man waved.

"I TOLD you to call me _**Ryuuzaki**_," he simply warned.

"WHATEVUH, **RIEE-YOO-ZAH-KEY_!_**" he responded.

"It's 'Ryuuzaki' to you," L repeated.

"Oh well, on with the story," L once again ignored him, beginning yet ANOTHER story… once the old man got back with the drinks.

* * *

_**11 years ago…**_

Now 13 years old, he was FINALLY a teenager. Thank goodness. After all the waiting, his 13th birthday finally came. He had just celebrated it a few weeks ago, so being new to this stage of life, he was being a bit more curious than before.

"… oh my god, I'm 13," he said to himself. "OH, my GAWD, I'M 13!" he repeated louder.

"… I don't even wanna know," a random guy was passing by when he heard the black haired boy reminding him of his own age.

**Knock, knock.**

"Oh. Watari, what brings you here?" L asked formally.

"It's time for you to learn more of your math," the old man said, handing him a very heavy textbook which the boy didn't really mind at all.

"Alright," he waved as Watari left the room.

_Yay, I LOVE math! My favorite subject! _He happily thought while his outer appearance remained as calm as ever.

"Okay, where was I up to?" he flipped the pages until he got to his blue bookmark with sweets decorating it. He smiled to himself after seeing the bookmark. "Ah, chapter 11. More advanced algebra!" he exclaimed 'cheerfully'. By 'cheerfully', meaning dull.

He was solving equation after equation, taking him only 10 seconds to solve each, but took him 25 more seconds to write the answer and working out.

* * *

_**After one hour…**_

"… and done," he sighed, finishing the whole topic all by himself. "Moving on to the next topic… chapter 12: Probabilities," he read aloud.

"**Probabilities : **statistics the likelihood that an event will occur, expressed as the ratio of the number of favorable outcomes in the set of outcomes divided by the total number of possible outcomes. It is often expressed through percentage."

"Hm, interesting," he said to himself.

_A factory makes televisions and video machines. By checking for faults regularly, it is found that on average, 5 out of every 300 televisions are faulty and 8 out of every 200 video machines are faulty._

_  
(a) If I check 2 televisions and 1 video machine at random, what is the probability that exactly one of them is faulty?_

_  
(b) How many televisions must be checked so that the probability of at least one being faulty is greater than 0.95?_

And as usual, he effortlessly answered the questions.

_**0.070144 percent**_

_**179**_

Answering more questions in the textbook, he decided finishing it all. After 1 and a half hour, he was done. He shook his whole body, after the stillness of him just sitting on a chair for hours.

* * *

"… there is a possibility of me sleeping today. Abouuuuttt… 10 percent," he randomly said. Then he yawned. "It seems it increased by 5 percent. It is now 15 percent," he continued.

"And I guess that it is most likely that those kids will be coming in here… I'd say 95 percent. Very high," he thought loudly, putting his finger on his bottom lip.

"And they SHOULD be arriving riiiiiiiiiiigghhhhttt now," he exaggerated the word. And as if on cue, the 3 boys showed up.

"WHATSUPPP?" how could Mello be so hyperactive after a nap?

"I knew it," the black haired teen whispered to himself. "Hey, L! Look at what we've got! Cell phones! And the best part is, it's got GAMES!" Matt hugged the phone like it was his third PGS, which it was.

The three flashed their phones in front of the older boy's face and Near got something from his pocket; a mobile phone for L. "Now we can all call each other!" Mello exclaimed. "And play games!!" Matt added excitedly.

"How was your day?" Mello asked. "Well, I studied more mathematics and-" he was cut off by the Super Mario theme song. "Oh, sorry about that. My phone as ringing; it seems like someone's calling me! Oh well," Matt apologized and whispered a quick 'I'll call you back' and put his phone down.

"As I was saying, I was learning more math and revising my advanced alge-" cut off again, but with some random robot noises coming from Near. "Sowwy, L," he cutely said, putting his head down in shame.

"… algebra. And I studied this new topic. It's called-" insert some heavy punk rock here. "Ahehe, sorry. I love that kind of music," he smiled apologetically. Picking up the phone, he turned around and whispered quite loudly, "I told you not to call me, stalker!"

The other three stared at the blonde weirdly as if he'd grown 3 heads. "What? They can't help it," he shrugged. "Continue."

"Well, never mind. Stupid cell phones," the teen mumbled and swore to make sure all phones are off while he's speaking.

* * *

"Uhh… right," Aizawa stared at him strangely. "How could such young children OWN real phones?"

"Remember, those children are geniuses. They know what to do," the older Yagami replied.

"So, does this mean all our questions are answered?" Light curiously asked.

"Well, just about Ryuuzaki. But if they were, you would know the answer to the question 'What is the meaning of life?'" Matsuda explained. Everyone stared at him, then bellowed, like how they did at the start of the story, without the messes.

"So, I guess it's back to work tomorrow, huh?" Aizawa sighed. But at least they got a good break before going back to the Kira case. They all drank sake all night, getting drunk. Except for Watari, who drank a little (it's bad for old people. Gotta take care of your elders ;D) and L, who was finishing a dozen cups of Starbucks coffee and more sweets.

* * *

_**The next day, 7pm…**_

"It's back to normal again, isn't it, Light?" Matsuda asked nicely.

"Yeah. I feel weird after last night," he answered back, searching through piles of paper.

"Everyone alright?" asked a certain detective, who rolled in (literally) using his office chair. "Just feeling a little dizzy," the afro-haired man replied. (LOL)

"Hey, Ryuuzaki. Can I ask a question?" Matsuda put down his papers and approached L.

"What is it now, Matsuda?" he's a little impatient today, isn't he?

"I don't know how to day this but…" the 27 year old looked down on the floor.

The detective made a gesture for him to continue.

"Tell us**: why do you have such strange habits?**"

_Oh, god. It's last night all over again. These idiots don't remember a thing! _L thought, amazed that his little plan worked. He smirked.

"Watari, bring on the sake."

_**The End.**_

**Wow, that was a good story! Again, to all the readers, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story. And for those who did NOT review, now's the time to make up for it! Just press the little button to review, please! If you enjoyed it, please do!**

**- kLk.**


	8. Guess who's back

**A/N: To all by beloved readers out there! Or whoever is left of you guys.**

**I'm here.**

**Apologies to everyone who was waiting for the sequel.. REALLY sorry guys! **

**Blame that: **

**I got writers block.**

**I lost interest.**

**I'm lazier.**

**My writing _really _sucked, didn't it?**

**And the most overused excuse: I was busy because of school.**

**I'm not lying.**

**But! I want to continue this even though I'm now three times as busy as I used to.**

**And guess what: my writing got better. You know what that means!**

**…**

**I'm planning to rewrite my stories, _including _this one. And deleting a couple of my old stories..**

**Do you guys still like this? **

**~miacchi**


End file.
